Querida señora…
by mikymiky
Summary: Querida señora ¿ya no puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad?... ahora voy a ser fría y formal como siempre me quisiste. Querida señora….¿recuerdas esos tres muñequitos de porcelana que abandonaste?, conociéndote supongo que si, Pero todo se ve recompensado
1. Chapter 1

Querida señora…

Querida señora… ¿ya no puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad?... ahora voy a ser fría y formal como siempre me quisiste. Querida señora….¿recuerdas esos tres muñequitos de porcelana que abandonaste?, conociéndote supongo que si, Pero todo se ve recompensado ¿verdad?... tu solo actúas cuando los hechos lo requieren sin importar las consecuencias de tus actos. Querida señora, a menudo me atormento con las mismas preguntas sin repuesta y con el mismo dolor sin cura. Querida señora, la misma pregunta me ha atormentado todos los días… ¿tendrás algún lugar en tu corazón para esta muñeca de porcelana que nunca quisiste?, pues eso soy, una frágil muñeca de porcelana que se ha ido rompiendo a lo largo de los años. Volviendo a mi pregunta aparentemente sin respuesta, después de noches largas y tortuosas he encontrado la solución, es simplemente que nunca tuviste corazón para amar a esta frágil muñeca de porcelana y a los otros dos muñequitos a los que les arrancaste la vida. Querida señora, se que ya no me acompañas, creo que debes sentirte feliz al haber cumplido tu cometido, destrozar en pequeños trozos imposibles de juntar el corazón de los que alguna vez te llegaron a admirar. Querida señora, ahora que ya no nos acompaña espero que este en el lugar apropiado para usted y que los fuegos del infierno le quemen los talones eternamente. Querida señora, no se si sentirme feliz o triste, nunca pude compensar mi sed de venganza, por que parece que mis cartas dolidas y venenosas que nunca te dignaste a responder no hicieron más que un desperdicio de tinta y papel. Querida señora, todavía recuerdo el día que me ordenaste que me refiriera a ti como señora en vez de mama, fuiste tan cruel que nunca lo voy a poder olvidar. Querida señora, le odio, le odio como nunca supe odiar, mis antes brillantes e inocentes ojos se hayan marcados por la oscuridad de mi pasado, una infancia que solo tu, querida señora, volviste oscura. Querida señora, se encargo de quemar todas mis cartas, pero esta no la vas a poder evitar ya que en tu tumba te acompañara por el resto de la eternidad.

Con el falso cariño que nunca tuvimos…

Los dos muñequitos de porcelana a los que les quitaste la vida y a la otra muñequita, a la que llenaste de odio.


	2. Chapter 2

Querida señora II

Querida señora, debes pensar que estoy obsesionada con escribirte, pero simplemente mi dolor no se ha calmado y mis heridas siguen abiertas después de tanto tiempo, las heridas que tu, querida señora te encargaste personalmente de hacer en mi corazón. Pero no quiero que te sientas importante por que te escribo, solo lo hago para desahogar mi alma y ahora que estas 2 metros bajo tierra hacerte sufrir mas de lo que pude hacerte sufrir cuando estabas viva. Se que tu conciencia nunca te remuerde y tu alma nunca te tortura, pero yo personalmente me encargo de que sufras en carne viva lo que me hiciste sufrir. Querida señora, espero que esta frase se pronuncie con todo el amargo sarcasmo que pueda imaginar, no quiero que se sienta querida ni por mi ni por nadie. Querida señora, aquí te dejo esta carta haciéndote saber todo el dolor que causaste a los 3 muñecos de porcelana que tratan de recordar que nunca fueron tus hijos, dos de ellos se hayan bajo la tierra pero no haciéndole compañía en los fuegos del infierno, querida señora, que creo que es el lugar mas apropiado para ti y están haciéndote pagar todo lo que nos hiciste a nosotros. Querida señora, pero para mi no es suficiente que estés en el infierno ¿sabes?... solo quiero que sepas que alguna vez tuviste tres hijos que abandonaste a su suerte solo por tu avaricia, y como te dije en mi otra carta, tu actúas solo cuando los hechos lo requieren sin importar las consecuencias. Recuerdo, querida señora, cuando trataba de parecerme a ti en todos los aspectos, ahora esa idea me da asco. Querida señora, no se si te has dado cuenta de que me he convertido en una copia tuya, cruel, despiadada y resentida. Y todavía estoy convencida que tu, querida señora eres la causante de todos mis problemas.

Con todo el odio que una persona puede albergar…

Los dos muñequitos de porcelana a los que les quitaste la vida y a la otra muñequita, a la que llenaste de odio.


	3. Chapter 3

Querida señora III

La vida no es un cuento de hadas aunque se cuente como tal.

Querida señora, le voy a narrar una historia que le va a parecer familiar: Érase una vez, una familia feliz, solían llamarlos los muñecos de porcelana, por lo perfectos que eran. Todo era feliz y perfecto hasta que un día repentinamente se rompió toda la magia, ya la perfección de la familia no era perfecta y la felicidad era solo tristeza. Ya ahora solo eran 4 muñecos de porcelana rotos de tristeza. Aquella madre perfecta, cegada por la avaricia hizo lo que nunca debía hacer con sus 3 muñequitos de porcelana, privarlos de su infancia, privarlos de la luz del sol y del calor de una familia. Dos de esos muñequitos murieron y la muñeca que privo de la vida a sus hijos se haya en el infierno… ¿te resulta familiar, querida señora? O es que tratas de alejar las sombras de tu pasado olvidando todo. Pues es algo que, querida señora, no herede de usted, nunca, léase bien, nunca voy a olvidar lo que nos hizo. Soy rencorosa tal y como tu me obligas a ser. Querida señora, a veces pienso que si no es ilógico escribirle a un muerto, pero todo se ve compensado cuando pongo estas cartas sobre tu tumba acompañadas por una rosa negra, negra como me hiciste ver la vida. Se que, querida señora, esta leyendo estas cartas y lamentándose amargamente por sus actos, o tal vez sigue igual de fría que siempre y no se ve afectada por tanto dolor. Querida señora, solo quiero que sepa que la odio por hacer mi infancia gris todo por su dinero y avaricia. Espero que este donde debe estar y que el dolor alguna vez llegue a su corazón.

Tratando de sanar las heridas y olvidar el pasado…

Los dos muñequitos de porcelana a los que les quitaste la vida y a la otra muñequita, a la que llenaste de odio.


End file.
